<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meet the Family by Kurama_Akiyama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771644">Meet the Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurama_Akiyama/pseuds/Kurama_Akiyama'>Kurama_Akiyama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Din Djarin and his Jedi aliit [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Badass Din Djarin, Badass Luke Skywalker, Dad Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Din has 17 children, Good Parent Din Djarin, Is it gay to be the Mand'alor and have two husbands?, Is it gay to raise children with your ancient enemy your in love with?, M/M, ManDadlorian, Mand'alor Din Djarin, Mandalorian Adoption (Star Wars), Protective Din Djarin, Protective Paz Vizsla, dad paz vizsla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:09:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurama_Akiyama/pseuds/Kurama_Akiyama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Din Djarin left with Luke Skywalker after Episode 16. Over the course of 6 months, he and his Jedi crush adopted 16 additional children. When the academy on Yavin 4 is attacked, they flee to the re-established covert on swampy Venjar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin &amp; Original Character(s), Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin/Paz Vizsla, Grogu | Baby Yoda &amp; Everyone, Luke Skywalker &amp; Original Child Character(s), Luke Skywalker/ Din Djarin/ Paz Vizsla, Luke Skywalker/Paz Vizsla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Din Djarin and his Jedi aliit [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first published fic so... enjoy! Huge thanks to my beta flyboi_writer.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue - {In which I tell you all the things you can request fics about.}</p>
<p>In his defense, Din Djarin hadn’t planned on expanding his tiny clan of two. In fact, he had fully expected to hate the <em>Jetii</em> when he arrived on Yavin 4. Then the stupid <em>Jetii</em> had to be the embodiment of <em>mandokarla</em>, protecting his little family of orphan padawans from everything, even at his own expense. The man had 17 padawans and Grogu was the only one who still had a parent! Din blamed Grogu for his decision to offer a place in his clan to each of them, but he didn’t regret taking them in. Then Luke found out and claimed his position as their other father and what do you know? Din was co-parenting 17 children with his sworn enemy who he maybe, kinda sorta had a little bit of a crush on. Unfortunately, things couldn’t stay perfect for long. Imperial remnants found Yavin 4, driving Din’s <em>allit</em> away from their home. Luke didn’t have any suggestions, so Din took them to the first place he thought of, the Covert.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1 - {In which Paz is impressed}</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Voila! You now know how they got to this point, now you get to meet the children!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mando'a:<br/>Ade - Children<br/>Buire - Parents<br/>Beroya - Bounty Hunter<br/>Alor - Leader<br/>Vod - Brother/Warrior<br/>Buir - Parent (singular)<br/>'ika - Diminutive, like saying little<br/>riduur - Spouse</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>((The Mandalorian Covert, Abandoned City, Venjar))</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Covert had been lucky enough to find an abandoned village on the rainy planet of Venjar, one that seemed to have been abandoned by choice rather than being pushed out by violence. The Mandalorians had quickly established themselves, claiming houses by clan. Their village also had a central gathering place, a communal kitchen, a training area, and most importantly, the forge. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din carefully landed the Razor Crest outside the village, stifling a laugh at the excited cheers rising from the cargo bay below. He climbed down the ladder, then cast a glance over the ranks of his <em>Ade</em>. “Let’s go over it again. Who did you come with?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Our <em>buire</em>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din nodded in approval, not fighting the smile that blossomed on his face at his <em>ade</em>. “That’s right. Who are your <em>buire</em>?” There was a scattered response of <em>Beroya</em> and <em>Jetii</em>, mostly in random orders, but it didn’t matter. The covert would know who they belonged to. “Introduce yourselves, oldest first.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their oldest stepped forward, a human boy with messy brown hair and bright green eyes. They had found him waiting tables, and Luke had recognized the distinctive slave tattoo on his shoulder. He was only twelve, but he was already proficient in using the force to encourage plants to grow. “Kalif Djarin, of Clan Djarin.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Next up was Lolima, a ten-year-old Twi’lek with a passion for blasters and gymnastics. She tended to use the force to guide her aim, preferring to avoid the flashier displays others enjoyed. “Lolima Djarin, of Clan Djarin.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her agemate, a Togruta girl particularly gifted in force visions, grinned and bodychecked Lolima. “Oshkali Djarin of Clan Djarin!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oshkali’s enthusiasm seemed infectious, and all four of the nine-year-olds spoke up together. “Jindo Djarin!” “Pali Djarin!” “Seldar Djarin!” “Matris Djarin!” The four glanced at each other, then spoke in unison. “Of Clan Djarin!” All four were human, and all four seemed similar enough to be mistaken for biological quadruplets, but Din was fairly certain they were unrelated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The seven-year-old twins spoke next, or rather Rini spoke for both of them, seeing as her brother communicated only through the force and sign language. “Rini and Resi Djarin of Clan Djarin.” The Chiss siblings were much quieter than the rest of the foundlings, even without Resi’s silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They only had one six-year-old, a Zabrak boy named Hrelak and he spoke up from beside Resi. “Hrelak Djarin. Clan Djarin.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had five five-year-olds, five seeming to be the ideal age for Resi to sense them. Janolin and Demira were human, Kahli was a dathomirian with shockingly white skin, Adasim was Mirilian and quite large for his age, and the smallest of the five was Ishpola, a particularly green Twi’lek. “Janolin Djarin, Clan Djarin!” “Demira Djarin of Clan Djarin. My pleasure.” Demira had been the daughter of some noble or another, and it showed in her manners. “Kahli Djarin of Clan Djarin.” Kahli’s arms were latched around Hrelak, but it was more for his sake than hers. “Adasim Djarin, Clan Djarin.” Adasim’s words were a little clunky, the boy just now learning to speak. “Ishpola Djarin of Clan Djarin” Ishpola’s words were barely more than a whisper and Matris placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The youngest of Din’s new foundlings was Pav, an adorable two-year-old they believed to be some mix of human and some unknown species. “Pav!” The child shouted, clapping their hands from Kalif’s grasp stretching to be picked up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right Pav. Well done.” Luke grinned and swooped forwards, taking them out of Kalif’s hands and passing Grogu to Din in the same movement. “And you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Grogu Djairn.” Rather than say his clan, he tapped on his father’s signet and giggled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din cleared his throat, still a bit stunned by his family. He couldn’t even call it his little family, manda knows people aren’t meant for this many children but he was doing it anyway. “All right. Let’s go then.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pressed the button on his vambrace and the ramp began to fall open. He passed Grogu back to Luke, picking Kahli and Hrelak up in one arm and Ishpola and Janolin up in the other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Din walked out into the humid air, knowing without checking his ade were following him like ducklings follow their mothers. He stepped off the ramp into the slightly squelchy soil, counting heads as they moved to stand in front of him. He nodded at eighteen people, then shut the ramp, turning at a muffled laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Say <em>Alor</em>, I never thought I’d see the day our <em>beroya</em> had one foundling, much less… How many is that <em>vod</em>? 20?” Paz Viszla stood casually leaning against a tree, glancing down at his golden clad leader.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din sighed and set the four he carried down, striding forward to grasp Paz’s arm. “Only 17.” He did the same to the armorer, and then to the Mandalorian he was only faintly familiar with, but he believed they were Tidar, the healer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The armorer nodded knowingly. “Come.” She turned on her heel to head back towards the village, Tidar by her side. Din could have sworn he heard something like “Seems more like 18 to me,” but he ignored it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Paz had followed Din back to his clan, and Din smiled. The larger Mandalorian had always been surprisingly gentle and particularly fond of children. He placed a hand on the other’s arm and drew him forward. “This is Paz-” He hadn’t quite figured out how to introduce Paz, but it didn’t matter as there was a shriek of “Pav!” from his youngest. All the children started laughing, and even Luke had to stifle a grin. “Of course. Paz, this is Pav. They’re our youngest child.” He plucked both children his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jetii</span>
  </em>
  <span> was carrying away so Luke could properly introduce himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Luke Skywalker.” Din watched in pride as his co-parent greeted Paz the way Din had taught him, grasping the other man's forearm. “Jedi Master, and these kids' second <em>buir</em>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din saw the second it clicked in Paz’s head, the visor of the blue helmet swinging around to meet his. The larger man draped himself over Din playfully, forcing him to support his weight. “So Din’ika. Did you bring back 17 <em>ade</em> and a <em>riduur</em>?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not my <em>riduur</em>. And get off me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Paz acquiesced surprisingly easily, patting Din’s shoulder patronizingly. “Whatever you say, <em>vod</em>.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din leveled a glare at Paz. “If I wasn’t holding my children you would be on the floor.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke jumped in at that, casually reclaiming Pav and passing Grogu to Kalif. “I think your armorer is going to leave us behind.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both Din and Paz stopped at that, shooting a glance towards the golden figure. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You know your way back don’t you?” “Nope.” “She wouldn’t really leave us.” “Yes, she would.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The two’s hurried conversation in Mando’a did not go unnoticed, and Luke looked between the two curiously. “We should catch up.” Paz just nodded, then looked down at the children. He was about to ask if they needed to be carried when Din started a countdown. “3, 2,1 Go!” The group of foundlings took off, except for Demira and Kalif. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re… very fast… for <em>ade</em>.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke grinned sunnily and nodded. “They’re using the force to push them farther with each step.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Paz blinked under his helmet. “The… force? All of them? Are these two the only normal ones?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kalif held up Grogu. “I don’t want to trip and hurt him, or drop him, or something awful like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Paz turned to Demira expectantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re going to start cheating soon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So they’ll all end up stuck in trees and we’ll make it there first anyways.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din smiled fondly under his helmet, knowing she was right. Paz seemed to have the same thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I see which of your kids is the smartest.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2 - In which Bo-katan is completely insane (It’s the trauma)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THE LONG AWAITED FIGHT SCENE IS HERE!!!!! </p>
<p>In the fight, Din starts up what I'm calling "The Challengers Chant" It starts at 7:30 in the video below. If you hit play right as the fighting starts, it should line up well<br/>Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vFrvFKOVU6A&amp;list=WL&amp;index=2</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p>
  <span>((The Forge, Mandalorian Covert, Venjar))</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The inside of the forge looked like the beginning of a bad joke. Three mandalorians, a jedi, and seventeen children walk into a forge. The punchline was Paz and the Armorer chatting in a language no one else in the room understood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“So. My plan worked.”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Your plan? I said he would be a great father!”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“And I’m the one that made him a father.”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din looked between the two and sighed. “Luke, can you supervise the kids playing? I get the feeling they’ll just be teasing me for a while.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke flashed a lopsided smile at him and nodded. “Sure! Come on kids, off we go!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s considered rude not to include people in your conversation.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I was telling Thora that she needs to start making armor for all your kids.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thora and Paz were Din’s oldest friends, and despite Thora’s ascension to leadership, the three remained close.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“So Din. Tell us all about your little Jedi.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His groan was cut off by a shout from the center of the village.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Din Djarin! Come out and fight!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thora looked at him, and he imagined she was blinking innocently under her helmet. “Who’s that? A jilted ex-lover?” He could hear the humor in her voice, and he scowled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Worse.” He stood up and headed outside, walking to the center of an already forming ring. Mandalorians love a good fight after all. Waiting for him was Bo-Katan Kryze, former regent of Mandalore. She was standing casually, her helmet already in place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How many times do I have to tell you to just take it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Never!” She strode up to him and jabbed a finger into the center of his chestplate. “I will earn the darksaber from you and claim the title of mand’alor.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a wave of gasps and murmurs running through the audience and Din winced mentally. He’d never hear the end of this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now fight me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I never even claimed the title! I picked up a laser sword, not a mantle!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bo-Katan marched towards the edge of the crowd and Din breathed a sigh of relief.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fight me or I’ll shoot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din whirled around, eyes widening at the sight. Bo-Katan’s blaster was held high, and at the other end was Din’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>allit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t dare.” His eyes narrowed, and he had to keep his hand from drifting to his blaster. Drawing a weapon would count as accepting the challenge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t I?” Her voice was deceptively light, and the threatening lilt at the end of her sentence made Din’s skin crawl. He made his decision in a second.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You aren’t fit to be mand’alor.” He drew his own blaster, taking aim at the unprotected area on the side of her chest. “Now point the blaster away from my family.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bo-Katan’s head swiveled towards him. “Okay.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din heard the blaster fire before he felt the impact, but the bolt simply glanced off his pauldron and hit a wall harmlessly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No! This challenge will follow the traditional rules.” That said, he began to remove his ranged weaponry. Din’s blasters, explosives, and the fuel cell to his flamethrower were piled alongside the wall, and Bo-Katan had a smaller pile on her side. The consequences of not having an Armorer he supposed. “My goran will referee.” Din wished he could still call Thora his Alor, but now that the covert knew he was Mand’alor, he would never be able to go back to simply being the beroya.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din stood and faced Bo-Katan, silently vowing to give the challenge the gravitas it deserved. He held his right arm out towards her, his hand closed into a fist, and grabbed his spear with his left hand. He brought the spear down onto his vambrace twice, hearing the reverberation of beskar on beskar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thora, his faithful friend, his once Alor, and always his Goran took up the beat, steadily beginning the Challenger’s chant. Besides her, Paz’s voice rang out, and after the two of them, the song spread like fire around the ring of mando’ade.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two began circling each other, Din eyeing Bo-Katan warily. She had drawn no weapon, but he could see the hilt of a sword on her left hip. She was dangerous, clearly unhinged, yet still in control enough to plan her attacks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her first attack was perfectly executed, the drawing of her blade not hindering the follow through in the slightest, but while Bo-Katan was born a Mandalorian, Din was raised a Mandalorian, and he had many arena bouts under his belt, enough that he had already raised his spear to block.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They paused, visor to visor, but only for a second before Din took advantage of his longer weapon, slamming the shaft into her side. He didn’t want to be Mand’alor, but he wanted Bo-Katan as his Mand’alor even less.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She slid back, then jumped at him with a snarl, but he was ready for her once again, catching her on the spear and pushing up. He felt a flare of pain on his back, Bo-Katan having pulled  her sword along the back plate of his armor, but it was impact pain, and nowhere near debilitating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din spun, the spear almost parallel with the ground, and caught her ankle, just barely, but enough. She faltered, the tiny push turning into a misstep, and Din pounced on the opportunity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He flung the spear aside, it wasn’t important anymore, and the length would be unwieldy in the close quarters he had drawn Bo-Katan into. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kicked at her chestplate, striking her square in the center of her sternum, simultaneously grabbing her left arm with his, and spun her back against him. It was a romantic move in any other context, but he was using it to get her close enough for a chokehold.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din could snap her neck, and they both knew it, but instead he held her securely against his chest. “Yield.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was clearly breathless, and she scrabbled at his arm desperately, but she didn’t yield. She tried jamming her elbow back, but all she hit was beskar. She tried to break his wrist, but it was braced against her own armor. Finally she collapsed, trying to make Din drop her from the unexpected weight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She fell but her helmet caught on Din’s arm, so he released her neck and wrapped his arm around her waist instead, lifting her up and jamming her helmet securely down. She might not consider it breaking the code, but he would not expose her to his covert, his aliit, or anyone else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had the unintended effect of removing her feet from the ground, and the force he used to push her helmet back down made her vision blur, but she twisted out of his grasp to the ground anyway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He followed her down, one hand on her ankle as she fought to get away, but her thrashing had become uncoordinated, and even the hits that did land weren’t well aimed enough to truly hurt. She managed to land a kick on his shoulder, and Din flinched at the resounding crack of a definitely broken ankle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bo-Katan. Bo-Katan! Enough is enough.” He was done with this challenge. All she was doing was hurting herself more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din sighed and pulled Bo-Katan around, manipulating her until all her limbs were trapped and she was leaning back against his chestplate. A fighting move, yes, but it was more often used to calm frantic foundlings, and he hoped it would have the intended effect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It apparently satisfied Thora. “Din Djarin is the victor. He has defended the Darksaber, and the title of Mand’alor.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>APpaRenTly Bo-Katan and Din are the same height, but I didn't like that, so... Bo-Katan is 5'7 in this, Din is 5'11.</p>
<p>Also, I know Bo-Katan is like, a badass fighter, but she's also super traumatized and is having like, a breakdown that gets progressively worse from the moment Din is holding onto her.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>